The following Patent reference 1 discloses an example of a door handle apparatus for a vehicle of this kind (which will be hereinafter also referred to as “a door handle apparatus”). The door handle apparatus includes a base frame assembled, from a vehicle inner side, to a door outer panel configuring an outer surface of a vehicle door. The door handle apparatus includes an outside handle made of resin which is assembled, from a vehicle outer side of the door outer panel, on the base frame. The outside handle includes a so-called “two-piece structure” in which two handle members made of resin are integrally fixed to each other. In this case, a first fixing mechanism is known in which a metal nut member is attached by welding and/or insert-molding to a boss portion of one of the handle members which is at the vehicle outer side, and a metal bolt member is inserted in an insertion hole of the other of the handle members which is at the vehicle inner side, and the two handle members are fixed to each other by threadedly engaging the metal bolt member with the metal nut member. As another structure, a second fixing mechanism is known in which the metal bolt member (a screw, a self-tapping screw, for example) inserted in the insertion hole of the other of the handle members which is arranged at the vehicle inner side is inserted directly into the boss portion of the one of the handle members which is arranged at the vehicle outer side, and thus the two handle members are fixed to each other.